The present invention relates generally to wall and wall panel structures and to enclosures made from such panel structures. The invention finds particular application and advantage in the construction of screen enclosures.
It is well known that easily assembled and disassembled wall panel structures have significant utility. It is also well known that such panel structures can be useful in the construction of various forms of enclosures, such as screened porches and patios, lanais and gazebos. Other enclosures with panels fabricated from lightweight materials other than screens, such as tool and garden sheds and hunting and fishing blinds, also benefit from construction designs that permit easy assembly and disassembly. The technical literature shows a wide variety of designs useful in such applications, yet there still exists a need for a light weight, inexpensive wall panel design which may be easily assembled and disassembled with few if any tools. Such a design facilitates cleaning, maintenance and repair of the enclosures and makes them much more suitable for use in climates where winter snowfalls require annual removal of the enclosure roof panels.